


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-08 - Pistachio Ice-cream

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney share a pistachio ice-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-08 - Pistachio Ice-cream




End file.
